The Couple in the Alternate Universe
by perscribo
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Booth and Brennan are not who we know them to be. One is on the right side of the law and the other isn't. Their love story under conflicting circumstances. Rating changed to M. Story now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I know I have a couple of unfinished fics and we will get to that, and they will be finished. But inspiration just hit me and this just literally flowed out. I always write B &B more or less in canon and I wanted to challenge myself to try something different. So with the premise of the 200_** ** _th_** ** _episode, this is something AU. Warning this is very AU so throw all your notions of B &B as we know them out the window. _**

She waited in line outside the popular nightclub. The line was relatively long but she was confident the Persian doorman would spot her and let her in soon. She was a very observant person and she had watched as he let different people through the nightclub doors. With her tight-fitting red dress that accentuated her ample cleavage and heels, she was certain it wouldn't be long before she got in. The rhythmic beat of music pulsed each time he opened the door. As the line moved and she neared the door, the doorman spotted her. She could feel his eyes on her and she felt a tinge of disgust. At least her dress was producing its desired effect. Sure enough, he motioned for her to move forward, opening the nightclub door as she approached. She nodded her thanks as she entered.

The night club smelled of cigarette smoke, booze and sleaze. If sleaze had a smell. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the low light and she let her eyes sweep through the club, trying to spot her mark. The dance floor had numerous people gyrating to the hypnotic beat of music. The couple in the booth to her immediate left, oblivious to the fact that they were in public, were making out enthusiastically. Finally, she spotted him seated with four other people in a booth near the far end of the club.

FBI Special Agent Temperance Brennan had prepared herself extensively for this undercover assignment. She had read his case file and memorised every detail in it. He was the firstborn son of a notorious mob boss and had spent time in the army with the Rangers. He returned stateside to take over his father's "business" when he had died from an accidental drug overdose. When she had studied the surveillance photographs of him she had inexplicably felt herself being attracted to him. He was a good-looking man with symmetrical features and broad shoulders. The flashy suits he favoured did little to hide his excellent physique. He was more handsome in the flesh and she took a breath to compose herself. He was dressed in a dark suit that was not his usual flashy style. His left arm was wrapped round a blonde and his right arm wrapped round a brunette. Both women seemed to be enjoying themselves allowing their hands to roam his sculpted body but he seemed rather unaffected by them. The other two occupants sitting in the same booth was a smaller dark-haired man who had an arm round a redhead. The smaller man said something and her target smiled a smile that made her heart flutter.

She made her way to the bar, making sure she took a seat in his direct line of sight. She felt several male eyes on her. The bearded bartender with a mop of unruly curls approached her.

"What can I get you?"

"A beer." He nodded as he swiftly slid a mug of frothing beer towards her. She knew she could not afford to get drunk.

A man took the empty bar stool beside her and smiled, trying to get her attention. "Would you like some company?"

Brennan cursed under her breath. She was drawing attention from the wrong man. She chose to remain silent.

"Aww come on now, I won't bite."

"The lady clearly isn't interested." She heard another male voice say. She turned her head and her heart skipped a beat when she realised it was exactly the man she wanted to notice her.

She watched as the eyes of the man seated next to her grew wide in terror, "I'm… I'm sorry." He hastily slid off the bar stool and disappeared into the depths of the nightclub.

The man took the seat next to her. "You shouldn't wear a dress like that here if you don't want guys like him to hit on you."

"What are you? My mother?"

He chuckled. He glanced at her beer and said, "Can I get you something else? Something... classier? A glass of wine maybe?"

"Tequila."

He motioned to the bartender. "Hodgins! Tequila for the lady and the usual for me."

Hodgins the bartender brought their drinks quickly, settling them on the counter.

"So, you're new here." He flashed that charm smile of his and she wished she didn't find him so alluring.

"How can you tell?"

"I know just about everybody in town."

"Just because I'm letting you buy me a drink, doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you tonight."

"I didn't think you would. Besides, I usually take the woman I'm interested in out for a couple of dates maybe to the museum or park and to some fancy dinners before I make my move. This doesn't count as a date. Just drinks, maybe have a nice conversation with you?"

"I don't mind your company."

"I knew you wouldn't." He was confident in his abilities and seemed to pick up on the effect he had on her. "I'm Seeley Booth. And in case you didn't know, I own this place."

"Seeley?"

He laughed. "I'm not sure what got into my parents when they named me. I hate it. People call me Booth."

She nodded towards his two female companions he had left. "Don't they mind?"

"Who them? Nah, they're just women who want to be associated with power. I'm not really into them. They're more like a necessity, to help keep up with appearances."

Brennan bristled at his suggestion that women were objectified by referring to them as a necessity.

"Look it's not that I don't respect women, my mom always taught me to treat women well, it's just… it comes with the territory okay? Call it a job hazard."

She laughed. "I don't think it's very hazardous to be surrounded by women all the time."

"Enough about me." He lowered his voice, "You haven't told me your name."

"I haven't chosen to." She knew she had to play a fine line between showing her interest in him and not coming off as hard to get.

"Beautiful woman like you, I bet you have a beautiful name."

Before she could reply, the man Booth was with earlier appeared.

"Whaddya want Aubrey? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The man he called Aubrey leaned over to whisper into Booth's ear. She watched his face harden.

"I'm sorry. I have some business I need to attend to. I won't be long."

She watched as Booth and Aubrey moved towards the back of the nightclub. She waited for them to disappear from sight before walking in the general direction they took. She figured they were headed out back and she exited the club, careful to make sure she wasn't followed or noticed as she made her way to the back alley behind the club. She hid behind the wall, cautiously peering round the corner. The music from the nightclub could still be faintly heard in the background.

The alley was dark but she could make out the silhouettes of four men. She recognised Booth's form immediately. His back was to her, just as the other man she knew to be Aubrey had. She quickly realised there was a fifth person there, cowering on the ground, as two of the unknown men rained punches and kicks on him.

"Enough!" Booth's voice bellowed through the quiet alley. The two men stopped, obeying him immediately.

She watched as Booth bent to pick the man on the ground up by the scruff of his collar. "You know the penalty for disobeying the rules."

"I'm sorry Booth, I really am, I won't do it again." She heard the man stammer.

"I take you guys under my wing, give you guys jobs, make you rich. I only have two simple rules you gotta follow. Don't steal from me and don't use the drugs we deal. Couldn't be simpler. But you had to disobey both of them."

She knew she had to record this somehow. This was her assignment, gather evidence to bring down Booth and his crew. She knew that they dealt in drugs, cigarettes and money laundering. She knew Booth's gang were also responsible for many killings and murders, mostly of rival gang members. Their nightclubs were only covers for the illegal activities Booth's gang engaged in. Booth ran a careful and smart operation and the FBI although having known of what he did for years had not enough evidence to arrest him. Petty crimes would not be enough, she needed enough to bring down his entire cartel. She fished in her purse and carefully pulled out her cellphone. She figured if the resolution was too poor at least she would have recorded the audio exchange.

"I'm sorry. Please!" The man continued to beg. She saw Booth release the man from his grasp, shoving him roughly back to the ground.

"Whaddya think would happen if the others found out I let you go just because you begged huh? Everyone would be breaking the rules! And what about our rivals huh? They'd think I've gone soft!"

The man was suddenly silent as if accepting his fate.

"Wendell, let's get this over with. I have a pretty lady waiting for me."

"Can't wait to get laid huh Booth?"

"It's not like that okay?!"

Aubrey laughed as Wendell grabbed the man who had crumpled to a heap on the ground and dragged him a distance from the group, deeper into the alley. She watched as Aubrey handed Booth something. She tried to figure out what it was and realised it was a gun when she saw him fit a silencer to it. The fourth man started walking towards the entrance to the alley where Brennan was, and she froze. She quickly ducked behind the dumpster. He had to be the lookout, making sure nobody else was around.

Fortunately for Brennan, the man who probably had done this before quickly glanced around and returned to the group.

"Coast is clear." She heard him call out.

Her heart hammering in her chest she took a chance and resumed her position recording everything that was taking place.

The man called Wendell returned to Booth's side. Booth took aim as the man let out a feeble "Please."

Booth didn't reply as he pulled the trigger, the silencer muffling the sound of the gunshot. The man's head jerked backwards and the dead body crumpled to the ground. She watched Booth hand the gun back to Aubrey.

"Get this cleaned up. No evidence you hear?"

"Sure thing Booth." She heard Wendell reply.

Brennan stopped her recording. She hastily walked down the road. She had saw enough for the night. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about Booth. He was a very bad man and it was her job to eventually arrest him after she had gathered the evidence her boss wanted. There was a promotion at stake. But she couldn't fight the feeling of attraction she had to him.

… …

Booth pushed open the back door of his nightclub, stepping into the men's bathroom nearby. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure he didn't get any blood splatter on his clothes or shoes. He washed his hands, careful to make sure there was no gunshot residue under his nails. He checked his appearance in the mirror, again running a hand through his hair. Satisfied with how he looked he returned to the bar. He was disappointed to find that the woman in the red dress was no longer there. He turned scanning the club but not finding her.

"Hey Hodgins, did you see where she went?"

"She left shortly after you did. Went towards the back. Haven't seen her since."

Booth sighed. He hadn't even found out her name. In this business when he knew his life was in constant danger, Booth had learnt to rely heavily on his instincts. His gut had served him well in the army and now it continued to do so as a mob boss.

Just now, in the darkened alley behind his nightclub, Booth had the feeling that he was being watched. But he had Finn's assurance that they were the only occupants of the alley. The kid was always reliable and he hated to think Finn had missed something, but he also had the sinking feeling that the beautiful woman in the red dress had been the one who was watching him.

 ** _Any good?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, I take it that this story isn't going to be everybody's cup of tea. I know that to see our OTP in a different light from what we're used to can be weird/unsettling/uncomfortable. Like I said it's very AU and B &B will be very different from what we know them to be. However, I do want to challenge myself and wanted to write B&B differently from what we usually know of them. You have no idea how many times I wanted to put this story idea into words but didn't, but I'm glad I finally did. I'm having fun with it, I hope you do too. _**

**_GalaxieGurl (yeah, he's a pretty bad guy, apologies for unsettling you), kareneb (does she get him now… you'll have to read on and see and don't worry I will keep up with the other stories), 554Laura (thanks for the bit of advice), MoreBonesPlz, 50 Shades Of Booth, mendenbar (yeah a little similar to the coma dream) and all other reviewers, thanks for reading and leaving your thoughts._**

"I'm headed back there now Angela." Brennan spoke into her phone as she walked towards Booth's nightclub. Angela Montenegro was Brennan's FBI partner and now that she was undercover, Angela was Brennan's contact back to the FBI.

"I've received the recording you sent me. I'll send it to the tech guys, see if it's any good."

"But it's not enough. Deputy Director Hacker wants enough evidence to bring down the entire operation. A simple murder isn't enough."

"Since when did you think murder was simple, Sweetie? And Hacker seems to have the hots for you. I think he might be more willing to forgive if you just handed him this."

"It was only my first night there, my undercover stint can't be over in just one night."

"I worry for you, Bren. It's a very dangerous assignment. I still can't believe you volunteered."

"Promotion."

"Bet the fact that Seeley Booth is a hot piece of ass doesn't hurt."

Brennan smiled into the phone. "I'm almost there. I'll call you again when I have more."

"Just be careful Sweetie."

Brennan hung up. She was dressed in a tight-fitting black dress this time. The night before she had her hair down, but tonight she had it pinned up, choosing to show the expanse of her neck. The dress was short enough to give an eyeful of her long legs and it barely contained her breasts that threatened to spill over. She knew men were sensual creatures and it was always first about what they saw. She wanted to make sure Booth would notice her again tonight. Women were not play things for men, but to accomplish what she needed to she knew she had to put her opinions aside.

The Persian doorman seemed to recognise her and his eyes grew wide as he saw her approach. Her dress once again was providing the right response. He opened the nightclub door without hesitation this time, she didn't even have to wait in line.

As she entered the nightclub the familiar smell of sleaze hit her again. She didn't bother to look for Booth, her gut told her he would be there, hoping that she would appear for a second night in his club. She took the same seat at the bar, and Hodgins quickly brought her a tequila.

"You know, he was lookin' for you." Hodgins said as he wiped the counter top.

"I remembered that I had something I needed to do."

"You're different from the others. Other than his looks, he's rich and powerful, mixes with Senators and judges. Lotsa women come here, trying to get him to notice them. Other women would've waited for him last night. You didn't."

"Maybe I'm just playing hard to get?"

"He can smell it instantly if you're superficial, just want him for his money. When it comes to love, he's still an idealist. That's why he's still alone. Despite the many many women throwing themselves at him."

"You seem to know him very well."

"Booth and I go way back. We were in the Rangers together. When I came back stateside, I needed a job. Booth gave me one without a second thought."

"Gossiping about me?" She heard Booth's familiar voice behind her.

"I was just telling her we were army buddies. You want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I think I've had enough for the night. Thanks."

Hodgins nodded and moved away to tend to other customers, giving Brennan and Booth some privacy.

"I couldn't find you when I came back last night."

"As I was telling Hodgins, I had something to do."

Booth nodded as he took the bar stool beside her. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"You scared?"

"I'm human too."

"Well I'm here now."

"Yeah, and I'm real glad." He leaned towards her and the image of him pulling the trigger to end a man's life flashed in her mind. She quickly pushed the image aside. He seemed to pick up on that and backed away.

"I'm sorry. I just find you really attractive. You can't blame me you know. Woman like you? Must be used to guys falling at your feet all the time. I bet you have someone at home right now, waiting for you." His tone sounded a little disappointed.

Brennan thought of home. Not her cramped apartment not far from the nightclub the FBI had provided for her cover. She thought of Sully. He wasn't exactly her boyfriend, just someone she went to when she needed to satisfy biological urges. He didn't even know she was undercover. She hadn't gone to him in months. But Booth had been right, she did have her fair share of men trying to date her. But like him, she somehow had never managed to find the right one.

"No." She watched as his eyes lit up. "Would I be here if I had a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, some people like more than one partner."

"People like you?"

"You got me all wrong. I'm a one woman kinda guy. Just haven't found the right one yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Booth smiled. "I'm kinda old-fashioned that way."

"Aren't you having something to drink?" Brennan asked as she took a sip from her glass.

Booth shrugged. "I had enough for the night. I try not to have too many drinks."

Brennan nodded to indicate her understanding. She figured he would need to be sober, especially since he could have enemies wanting to kill him, or underlings wanting to take over his position all the time. His answer was not what she had expected.

"My old man… he was a drunk, took drugs. He was _not_ a nice man. I don't wanna be like him."

She remembered the no drugs rule he talked about in the alley last night and it made sense now. She was surprised he would share such an intimate detail about himself with her when this was only their second meeting.

"I still don't know your name. Doesn't seem fair that you know mine." He changed the subject.

"Temperance. Temperance Brennan." The Bureau hadn't thought it would be needed for her to use an undercover name. They, as well as her, were certain she would succeed in her assignment. It wasn't the first time she had gone undercover.

"Temperance." He said. "I knew it. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

She was glad for the low light of the nightclub as she didn't want him to know that he had made her blush. He reached for her, surprising her with the gentleness she felt in his touch. How was it that those very same hands could end so many other people's lives?

He tugged at her hand lightly, "Let's get outta here."

"Don't you have to stay here, watch over your kingdom?"

Booth laughed. "This isn't anything like a kingdom. Anyway, my guys can handle it."

"Where are we going?" Brennan's heart skipped a beat. She tried to convince herself that she was simply happy to be quickly gaining his trust.

"You'll see."

She allowed him to pull her to her feet. Their bodies bumped against each other briefly and the electricity she felt between them was dazzling. He must have felt it too because she felt his breath hitch. His eyes stared dreamily into hers for a moment before he blinked. He took her hand in his and led her out of the club.

The Persian doorman opened the door for them, "Thanks Arastoo." Booth nodded and led her to a sleek, black Maserati coupe parked out front. The man she recognised as Wendell immediately appeared, falling in step behind them.

"It's okay Wendell. I'm just gonna take Temperance here for a ride."

Wendell nodded and backed away towards the nightclub.

Booth opened the passenger-side door for her allowing her to climb in, before jogging round to the driver's side. As he closed the door and started the car, revving its engine, he flashed her his charm smile. He seemed genuinely happy. She smiled back, happy as well. She didn't understand. She was undercover, he was her mark. She was here to do her job, not fall in love but she couldn't help but fall.

 ** _At first, I wanted to give her an undercover name like Roxie, but then this is Booth, so she had to be Temperance Brennan. Heads up, next chapter onwards, things start to heat up and this story would change to an M rating._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or is following this story. You guys are the best!_** ** _554Laura, Ladybug-Jojo (don't fret too much about the tragedy category label, I haven't gotten to writing the end of this story yet), MstgSzy (quite true in your assessment of Booth, read on to find out), aadams00, jsboneslover, matheri_** ** _and to others who have reviewed as guests._**

 ** _This chapter onwards carries the M-rating, To those who are not comfortable with the change in rating, apologies in advance. I still have many T-rated story ideas in the pipeline. To those who want to carry on reading and following this little AU of mine, read on to find out about crime lord Booth's backstory._**

Seeley Booth was a lonely man. He was powerful and had many cowering at his feet. One snap of his fingers and they would do anything he asked of them. He was so rich he lost count of the amount of money he had. He let Hodgins handle most of his accounts. Other than being a crack bartender, Hodgins was also a genius. He could manipulate numbers and make everything they did look legal. Aubrey was his right hand. The man was loyal to a fault, even taking a bullet for him once. He knew that with Aubrey running most of the business he could relax. And then there was Cam, also constantly looking out for him. Booth had a few good friends but he craved for the love only a woman could give. A love that he, until now, hadn't been able to find.

Booth knew he was good looking. His looks coupled with the wealth and power he had made him quite irresistible. Whenever he needed the release of sex he usually just picked one of the many women throwing themselves at him. Many of them had wanted to be Mrs Booth, but he never felt the connection to them like he felt with Brennan. It surprised him because he had only just met her, but the intensity of what he felt for her was unlike anything he had experienced before.

The night before when he had set eyes on her at the bar for the first time, his jaw had literally dropped. She was beautiful no doubt but there was something else about her that he found mesmerising. It was love at first sight and he sincerely hoped she felt the same way about him too, because he was now sure she was the one. No other woman made him feel like he did when she was near. He still had the nagging feeling that he had been watched the night before, but he convinced himself it wasn't her. It simply couldn't have been. When he was around her he felt free from his world of organized crime.

He had never wanted to inherit his father's business. But Edwin Booth had groomed him from a young age. When he was a barely into his teens, his father had told him that their riches were obtained illicitly and that he was the one chosen to take over their empire. Booth knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. His younger brother Jared was a lot like their father, an alcoholic even occasionally dabbling in the drugs they smuggled. He knew their father would have never chose Jared. Booth's teenage years were spent learning the ropes from his father. He was taught to be cold and ruthless. Nothing and nobody stood in their way. His father handed him a gun to end the life of a rival gang member when he was just sixteen. If Booth protested or refused to participate in anything, Edwin would let him know his displeasure in extreme ways, with his belt being his punishment of choice. When his mother died from a bullet meant for his father, Booth knew that the beatings would only get worse, especially when Edwin was drunk or high on drugs.

When he graduated from college, Booth had asked for some time to himself, away from the life of violence that he had been born into. To his surprise, his father had agreed and Booth had joined the army, happy to be shipped into a war zone. It was a welcome change, away from his father's shadow. In the army, he had used his skills in taking lives for good. It gave him meaning to pulling the trigger, something he never had before. Booth was a good solider and his superiors noticed his talent and as a result he rose through the ranks quickly. When his father died, Booth's career with the army was ended prematurely.

That night as Booth drove them up a secluded hill that overlooked the city, he hoped his life would change for the better, now that he had met her. This was his favourite spot to come to think and get away when he needed. Only Aubrey and Hodgins knew this existence of this place.

As he opened the car door and helped Brennan out, he was once again caught off guard by her beauty. He led her to the edge of the cliff, showing her the breath-taking view of the city below that was lit up by the many lights from its streets and buildings.

"My secret thinking spot. Not many people know about this place."

"It's beautiful up here."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She smiled turning and walking away from him. Brennan wanted to fight the feelings she was experiencing but he was never far. He followed her, his intoxicating presence only a few steps away. She turned to face the stunning night view of the city again, leaning back against the front bumper of the expensive car. She boosted herself to sit on the car hood, trying to make sense of her conflicted thoughts.

"You okay?" He asked concerned, as he stood in front of her. She worried that he could read her so well. Surely her cover would soon be blown. In the low light of the nightclub, she didn't get a good chance to stare into his brown caring eyes but now as he gazed into hers, she felt lost in their depths.

"Yes."

"It's kind chilly." He shrugged off his expensive jacket and wrapped it round her bare shoulders. He leaned towards her, resting his hands on the hood of the car, one hand on either side of her thighs. A mixture of lust and love washed over him. He knew he had to touch her or he would combust. With one hand, he reached behind and pulled out the gun that was tucked into his pants, placing it on the hood.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

Brennan gasped, worried that her cover had indeed been blown and he had brought her here to kill her. Her training at the FBI kicked in and she almost aimed a kick to his groin when he smoothed a hand up her arm reassuringly.

"It's nothing. Don't worry. I just keep it with me for protection." He grinned sheepishly. "My pants were getting kinda tight and I just wanted it out of the way."

Brennan laughed in relief. "Pants getting tight?"

"I can't deny that I'm very attracted to you and… I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologising?"

He leaned closer to her, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Because I want to get this right. I know we just met and…" his voice trailed as his gaze dropped to her lips.

Somewhere in the distance thunder clapped and lightning flashed, illuminating their surroundings for a second, as if to add to the effect of what he was going to say.

"… I feel like this is going somewhere and I feel like I'm gonna kiss you…"

Then their lips crashed against each other and it felt like the very same lightning that had flashed in the sky was coursing through their bodies. The pleasure each felt from the simple kiss was immense. Booth could feel himself harden even more and when her tongue brushed his, he feared that he might just come in his pants like a horny teenager. They kissed each other like there would be no tomorrow. It was undeniable but Brennan never felt like this with any other man she had ever kissed. Not just the physical pleasure but the connection she felt to him was like nothing she had ever experienced before. The sensation of his tongue on hers was sending a welcome ache to her core that she wanted only him to relieve. When the need for air became too much, he gently pulled away, their lips parting with a smacking sound.

He licked his lips involuntarily. Their breaths mingled as each panted, trying to regain some sense of composure. If kissing her was that good, he couldn't imagine what making love to her would feel like.

"That was…" she breathed, "… very good."

"Yeah." He breathed heavily.

"If kissing you is that good, sex with you must be amazing." She said, echoing his thoughts.

Above them thunder clapped again, this time sounding much closer than before.

"I'd like it very much if you kiss me again, please." She surprised herself with her boldness. His kiss was intoxicatingly addictive and she wanted to experience it again.

"Well since you said please," he teased as he leaned in and their lips met again. This time he slipped one hand under his jacket that was draped over her shoulders, running his hand up her exposed thigh and up the side of her body, before coming to rest below her breast. She moaned into his mouth when his thumb caressed the swell of her breast, then moved to brush her hardened nipple that was straining against the fabric of her dress.

Using only one hand to support herself, she ran her other hand up his abdomen, appreciating the muscles there before moving upwards to rub her hand over his impressive pectorals. She moved her other hand round the nape of his neck, clinging to him and pressing their bodies tightly to each other. He groaned in pleasure as his erection pressed into her thigh.

Suddenly the skies opened up and it began to rain, hard. They jumped apart, shocked by the sensation of cold rain pouring down on them. He held out a hand to her as she slid off the car and ran for the passenger side door. He ran ahead, yanking the door open for her to jump in before slamming the door shut. He dashed to the other side, jumping in. As he closed the car door, she burst out laughing and he laughed along.

"I haven't laughed so hard in a long time." She said.

"You're soaking wet." He commented, genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"In more ways than one." She teased. Brennan had always been confident in her sexual prowess and she knew that she was attractive. She knew some men were intimidated by her but she knew somehow that Booth would not be. She wanted him, though she really shouldn't. The thought of the forbidden was too much temptation not to give in to.

"Temperance…" he warned. He tried to bring his raging manhood under control. He wished that he had chosen a bigger car with a backseat that night, rather than the two-door coupe they were sitting in. Mentally his chastised himself. He was determined to be a gentleman when it came to her. He didn't want to bed her so soon after they had met. It was not to be like the meaningless encounters he had with other women in the past.

He turned the keys in the ignition and cranked up the heater in the car.

"You must be freezing. Let's get you out of these wet clothes…"

Brennan raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Booth laughed, "… and into some dry ones. I'll take you home. Where to?"

She had been reading his file earlier that afternoon and had left it open on the table in the rented apartment the FBI had provided for her cover.

"We'll go to your place."

"Really?"

"Yes. My apartment is further away."

"How'd you know where I live?"

Brennan realised she had let something she shouldn't slip. She quickly recovered, "I just assumed. Since you said you liked to come here to think, it would be logical that you didn't live too far away."

"Smart girl." Booth replied. There was a niggling feeling again at the back of his mind that she was hiding something but he pushed the thought aside as he threw the car into gear and raced down the hill.

 ** _So I borrowed a little bit of a page from their first ever kiss outside the pool hall. Hope you all liked this one. Let me know what you thought of this chapter on your way out._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kareneb (you'll need to read the coming chapters to find out the answer to your question), aadams00 (yeah it might get complicated),_** ** _GalaxieGurl (thanks, you can think of him as a reluctant bad guy), chanevlovesbones, 554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _jsboneslover, LJLanham (yup you weren't so off base), topaz270 (thanks for putting this story on yout to do list). Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited and added this story to your follows/alerts. As always your thoughts are greatly appreciated._**

The first thought that struck Brennan as Booth pulled up to his opulent mansion was how isolated it was. She had seen surveillance photographs of the place that were taken at a distance and they did nothing to show how big it actually was.

The lonely mansion was perched on the top of a hill and the long drive along the road leading up to it gave Brennan an idea of its isolation. The grounds of the mansion were surrounded by high walls with sharp, spiked fences on top. As Booth keyed in the number code to open the wide gates leading up to his mansion, Brennan glimpsed state-of-the art security cameras which were strategically placed. Along the long driveway, she spotted even more security cameras. She concluded that he lived in an extremely well-guarded residence.

Various fast and expensive cars he owned were parked on the grounds. Booth pulled into an empty lot and killed the engine. The heater in the car had kept her warm but now after stepping out of the car she remembered how cold and uncomfortable she was. He opened one of the large double doors leading into the house by keying a series of numbers into yet another number pad.

"Your house is like Fort Knox." Brennan remarked.

Booth shrugged, "Another hazard of the job."

They entered a hallway that led to a massive living space. The interior of his large mansion had a minimalist design with shiny, polished floors. Black and white were its main theme colors. To the left of the entrance was a hallway leading to one wing of the mansion with a series of doors which she assumed each had a room behind. The other wing seemed to be more domestic and the hallway led to a large kitchen and dining area.

As Booth led her down the right hallway, a large German Shepherd bounded towards Booth, its tail wagging rapidly.

"Whoa! Easy there boy." Booth laughed as the dog pounced on him. Booth rubbed his head and satisfied with his owner's affection, the dog moved to inspect Brennan.

"Meet Ripley. He too friendly to be a guard dog, but I love him. Aubrey said I should've gotten a Rottweiler but I saw Ripley and I just had to have him. He was such a cute little puppy then."

He rubbed Ripley's head one more time, "Stay." He commanded. Brennan couldn't help but notice that as with the people he surrounded himself with, his dog obeyed his command instantly. "He shares a bed with me, but knows that my room is out of bounds when I have a woman over." Booth reached a hand towards Brennan, "Let's get you into something dry."

He took Brennan's hand and led her upstairs. There were only two doors on this upper level in this wing of the mansion. He opened the one with the double doors revealing a large room with a king bed at its center.

"Is everything you own super-sized?"

"You betcha." Booth winked, his finger pointing to his groin.

"You're too cocky for your own good Booth."

He laughed. "I don't think I have anything that would be small enough to fit you but you can wear my robe, until your clothes are dry. I have many rooms for you to pick from, that is if you wanna stay over." He offered almost sheepishly.

"Can't I spend the night with you in this room?"

Booth groaned. He was trying his best to be a gentleman but she wasn't making it any easier.

"Here," he handed her a large fluffy robe. "I'll be in the bathroom in the next room."

Brennan knew that Angela would be expecting her to call and might worry if she didn't, so she turned off the cellphone in her purse before entering his master bathroom which had a long mirror spanning one wall. In the bathroom was a large tub and shower to the side of it. She stripped herself out of her wet clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water was a welcome relief and she took the time in the shower to think.

Nothing in her job description said that she had to sleep with the mark, but a part of her wanted to badly. It had been some time since she had been with a man and Booth seemed to be very confident of his abilities in bed, especially since his cocky belt buckle seemed to advertise the fact. She concluded that sex with him might allow him to open up to her and that might help her complete her assignment quicker. If she were to be completely honest with herself, that was probably a lousy excuse but she again reasoned that she didn't have much choice if she wanted to gain his trust. It was after all her suggestion to come back to his place. Stepping out of the steaming shower, Brennan dried herself off with one of the large towels folded neatly on the rack. She pulled on the fluffy robe he had handed to her and stepped out into his bedroom. Her mind had been made up and she felt excited and strangely free.

Booth had showered and changed in record time. He wanted her, bad, but at the same time was conflicted. She had a secretive air about her and he was determined that she would be different from his previous trysts. He sat perched on the edge of his bed in a faded pair of jeans and tee shirt, fighting the internal battle within himself.

As she stepped out of his bathroom, all thoughts of being a gentleman began flying out the window. It was just a robe but seeing her with damp hair, in his robe, in his bedroom, his mind began to visualise what she would look like underneath. She offered him a smile and he knew he was a goner.

He stood, trying to hide the erection that was growing in his jeans. "Umm… I could throw your dress into the dryer."

"I'd rather not. It's expensive. I'll just leave it in the bathroom to dry." Brennan explained as she approached him.

Booth swallowed audibly. He was a tough man. Ended many lives and had many under his command. He didn't get there by being weak or indecisive. He had made up his mind earlier. He would not sleep with her on their first date, if this was even considered a date, but under the stare of her blue eyes, he felt his resolve falter.

She stepped within inches of him and forcefully pushed him back onto the bed. Seated there he had a great view of her cleavage that was teasing him from the opening of the robe.

"You know I'm naked under this right?" She teased.

Booth nodded, unable to speak. She disrobed herself with one motion and staring at her naked body, all coherent thought was vanquished from Booth's mind. He looked up at her and whispered, "You sure about this?"

"Yes." She breathed.

He didn't need any more encouragement. With one hand, he palmed her heavy left breast as she leaned into him, bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders. His mouth was conveniently situated at just the right height and he kissed her breast gently, circling slowly where he knew she wanted him.

She moaned as he took her hardened nipple into his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking. Her knees buckled at his ministrations and with his other hand at her hip he steadied her. He released the nipple and moved to repeat his actions with her right breast.

It felt like pleasurable torture to Brennan. His mouth on her sent jolts of delicious pleasure down to her core and she started to grind herself onto his thigh, trying to relieve some of the ache there. She noticed he was breathing hard just like she was and grinned to herself, happy to know that she had that effect on him when she had hardly touched him. She moved to pull off his tee revealing his well sculpted pectorals and abdominal muscles. She had always suspected that he had an excellent physique and his body was clear proof that he worked out.

He hurriedly got rid of his jeans and boxers, his erect member already hard and upright. She could discern a bead of semen on the tip of his impressive manhood. He was not bluffing, he was well-endowed. She licked her lips involuntarily.

He scooted back onto the bed, still sitting as she straddled him, allowing his tip to brush her core. They both groaned loudly at the pleasure that one motion produced. Bracing himself on his hands, he looked into her eyes, nodding slightly, silently telling her that he was allowing her to take control.

She lowered her head to kiss him as he smoothed his hands up her thighs to cup her butt. He moved one hand to brush her folds gently and groaned into her mouth when he found her wet and hot. She bucked her hips into his hand, wanting more of him. She broke the kiss and moved his hand out of the way. Knowing what was coming he threw his head back in pleasure as she lowered herself onto him, sheathing him inch by inch.

The pleasure of him thickly stretching her was indescribable. She had not had sex in some time so she gently rocked against him, allowing herself time to get used to his size as he moved one hand to fondle her breast. The need for release now overwhelming she began to lift herself off him and then down again to take him into her. "So good," she moaned.

His hands on her hips helped her move and it wasn't long before she took him in one last time and her walls started to clench. It took every inch of self-control for him not to fall over the edge with her. He rode out her orgasm as she pressed her head against his shoulder, panting.

When she came down from her high, she collapsed onto his bed. She pointed to his still erect penis. "You have impressive stamina."

"Told you."

She laughed thinking to herself that there was no end to his cockiness.

"My turn," he growled as he crawled towards her, settling himself on top of her. She spread her legs to accommodate his width.

He kissed her roughly before entering her. He was a quick learner and knew how much she loved to be sucked, so he took one nipple into his mouth as he began to pump in and out of her slowly. She bent her knees, allowing him deeper penetration. He was so worked up he knew it wouldn't take much more to make him come. Wanting to make sure she wasn't left behind, he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, pressing in even deeper. From the sounds that were coming from her he knew she was close too. With each stroke, he brushed her clit, simultaneously hitting her somewhere good deep inside.

He felt her walls begin to flutter and he couldn't hold back any longer. He shouted his release as he came hard inside her. He slid out of her, trying to catch his breath. She turned to her side, her back to him. He wrapped an arm round her, then pulled the covers over them. Exhausted, they soon fell asleep, their arms and legs still tangled together.

 ** _So there wasn't much to move the story along in this chapter. We'll get to more meaty stuff in the next chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for reading. Special mentions to those who took the time to review,_** ** _kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _aadams00, Anon447_**

Brennan opened her eyes the next morning to a pair of warm brown eyes, gazing dreamily into hers. Booth was on his side, propped up on an elbow with one hand supporting his head. With his other hand, he was gently brushing the underside of her breasts with his thumb.

"Good morning." He greeted her in a husky voice.

"Hmm… this is nice." She closed her eyes again, savouring the feel of his large hands on her skin.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful, you know that? I wish I had a better vocabulary so that I can use other words to tell you how good you look, besides beautiful."

Brennan opened her eyes smiling. "You've very handsome yourself. And your physique is…" She trailed a hand down his pectorals, then his abdominal muscles, to the light dusting of hair just above his groin, causing him to hiss in pleasure. "… impressive."

"Last night was amazing." He said brushing a strand of her sleep tousled hair out of her eyes.

"It was."

She ran her hand through his dark hair, pulling him to her. They kissed passionately for some time before he pulled apart.

"You want more?"

"I'd like that."

"Let's get some breakfast first okay? I'm hungry and I make a pretty good breakfast," he teased climbing out of bed. "We can have more sex after you've had a taste of my cooking skills."

She took a moment to feast her eyes on his well-sculpted naked body as he made his way round the bed. "There're spare toothbrushes in the bathroom. Join me in the kitchen when you're ready."

He pulled on his clothes before leaving the room. She took a moment to reflect on what she had done. She had sex with the man she was supposed to investigate and eventually arrest. She couldn't understand the hold he had over her. She felt happy to be around him, a known criminal. She shook her head. There would be repercussions she was sure, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy the moment. She resolved not to think of her undercover assignment that morning and focus on the time she had with him. After a quick shower, she walked into Booth's large walk-in wardrobe and after choosing a crisp white shirt, she pulled it over herself, buttoning up just enough to cover her breasts. Her panties were dry and she put them on before heading out of the room to look for Booth.

As she entered the kitchen, she could smell the delicious aroma of breakfast. She spied him cooking at the stove, Ripley lying near his feet. The dog noticed her first and walked up to her, tail wagging. She crouched down rubbing his head and ears in affection. Ripley showed his appreciation by licking her on the nose.

"Ripley!" Booth's voice boomed. "Back off, she's mine."

Ripley obeyed, resuming his position by Booth's feet.

"Jealous of your dog?" Brennan teased as she slid onto a stool at the counter opposite Booth.

"What can I say? You mine and mine alone."

"A bold statement, considering you don't know how I feel about you."

"I think you like me too. A lot." He flashed her his charm smile. "I see you found something of mine that fits you."

"The shirt's a little big."

"Nah. I like how my clothes look on you."

He pushed a plate of pancakes and topped with blueberries towards her then poured her a cup of steaming coffee. Laid out on the counter was an array of fruits and juices. He had scrambled some eggs and was busy putting strips of bacon in a sizzling pan. She doused her pancakes in maple syrup before taking a bite, suddenly remembering how hungry she was.

"You're a pretty good cook considering you're a bachelor."

"Yeah? Wait till I make you dinner."

"So you really live here all by yourself?"

"No, I live with Ripley. I have a housekeeper. She comes by a couple of days a week to clean and tidy the place. A gardener comes to tend to all the green stuff, make sure everything outside the house looks good and I've got a guy who cleans the pool. Another guy washes my cars, fixes them up and makes 'em go faster if I want them to. This place can get busy."

He picked up a piece of bacon and dropped it on the floor. Ripley gobbled it up quickly. He picked up another piece of bacon and popped it into his mouth.

"So enough about me. Tell me more about yourself?"

"Why are you always so curious about me?" Brennan asked, mentally rehearsing her cover story in her head.

"I want to get to know you. I told you last night, I feel like this is going somewhere. You're not an object or some woman I just wanna have sex with. I mean even if we didn't sleep together last night, I'm still attracted to you. There's this connection I feel with you. It's not just about sex. Don't you feel it too?"

Brennan hated to admit it but she did feel it. She nodded in agreement, eliciting a happy grin on his face.

"So, Temperance, tell me. It's ten thirty in the morning on a Wednesday. Isn't your boss wondering why you didn't turn up for work?"

Time for her cover story. "I told you I'm new in town. I haven't had the time to look for a job yet. I haven't even finished unpacking. My apartment is still full of unpacked boxes. That's why I didn't want you over last night."

"You've come into some money lately or something? Since you don't seem to be in a hurry to get a job and yet you're turning up at my club."

"I used to work in a big accounting firm in Miami. They paid well but the hours were very long. Plus, I had a handsy boss. I had enough of long hours and fighting off his hands on my butt. I wanted a fresh start somewhere else. I worked so hard then I didn't have time to spend the money they paid me. So here I am, comfortable enough not to need a job for now."

Booth smirked. "I can understand why your boss couldn't keep his hands off you. I mean I don't think I can either, especially after last night."

She might have been falling for the mob boss but she remembered why she was there. "Don't _you_ have someplace to be, Mr Rich Nightclub Owner?"

Booth laughed as he took a sip out of his juice. He wiggled his eyebrows, "I can keep you company all day if you want."

Before Brennan could answer she heard male voices coming down the hall towards the kitchen. Ripley seemed to recognise the voices and bounded forward to welcome Booth's visitors.

"Told you he's too friendly to be a guard dog." Booth remarked to Brennan.

She turned her head to find Hodgins the bartender and Aubrey, who appeared to be Booth's constant companion, entering the kitchen.

"Whoa! Looks like somebody got what he wanted." Hodgins laughed as he walked in, Aubrey hot on his heels.

Aubrey whistled. Brennan could feel his eyes traveling down the length of her legs. She had no idea they would have had company and now wished Booth's shirt, which barely covered her groin, was longer. "I'd definitely like a piece of that."

"Show some respect Aubrey." Booth barked. "Besides don't you have Jessica and what's her name…" Booth snapped his fingers at Hodgins.

"Karen." Hodgins finished Booth's sentence.

Aubrey shrugged as he reached for a pancake. "What a man can't look? Especially when she's dressed in nothing but your shirt?"

"Your hot girl got a name?" Hodgins asked.

"She's pretty secretive." Booth replied.

"Temperance Brennan." She replied.

Booth quirked an eyebrow, "So you were being deliberately coy only to me?"

"Maybe," Brennan smiled shyly.

"Nice name." Hodgins replied. "I'm Jack, and this is Aubrey."

"James really or Jimmy but they all call me Aubrey." He added as he shoved a strip of bacon into his mouth then grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"What the hell do you two want?" Booth asked, annoyed that his morning with Brennan had been interrupted.

Aubrey looked towards Brennan then back at Booth. "We need to talk."

Booth sighed. "I'm sorry Temperance. I guess I do have work to do after all. Look if you don't mind, you could finish up breakfast and maybe hang around a little. You're welcome to the TV in the living room or if you prefer a book one of my studies is down the hall to the left."

"You go do your work. I have Ripley for company."

Booth nodded. She watched as the three men made their way down the opposite hallway, heading to the other wing. Brennan wondered if she should explore the mansion to see if she could find any incriminating evidence or search his study. After all, he had invited her there. She surmised that he would have been too smart to leave anything illegal in plain sight and decided to follow the men, hoping she would be able to hear something of use. Ripley looked like he might follow her so she commanded him in a soft voice to stay, which he obeyed, to her surprise.

She walked slowly down the hall until she came to a door. It was left slightly ajar and she peeked in cautiously. The room was obviously a home office of some sort. Booth was leaning back in his chair, his feet propped on the desk. Hodgins was sitting in an armchair to the right and Aubrey stood to Booth's left. Fortunately for her, other than Booth, the other two men had their backs to her. The office had tall shelves of books. She hadn't pegged Booth to be much of an avid reader. There were expensive paintings adorning the walls.

"We need to take care of the Broadsky problem." Aubrey said. "Last night after you left, two of his guys came barging in, made a hell of a ruckus."

"Really?! Them coming to our turf?"

"You wanna order a hit?" Aubrey asked. He had his cell phone out, taking notes, looking like a hardworking personal assistant to any boss, except his boss dealt in violence and crime.

"Yeah. We need to teach 'em a lesson. Broadsky has been pushing it too far lately. I'm not sure what game he's playing."

"He's the new guy in town, have something to prove maybe?" Hodgins suggested.

"Whatever. Aubrey take out some of his guys will ya?"

"On it." Aubrey replied.

"My turn." Hodgins sat up in his seat. "The shipment we've been expecting? It's arriving tonight. Midnight."

"That's tonight?" Booth sounded disappointed.

"Sorry. Temperance is gonna have to be lonely tonight."

Booth waved his hand. "I'll be there."

Booth rose to his feet, walking towards a painting behind him. He pulled it open to reveal a safe hidden behind it. He stood at the safe, his back preventing her from seeing what he was doing. After some time, he closed the safe, then tossed a black duffel bag to Hodgins. "Make sure nobody sees what's going on tonight. Especially not Metro."

It was bribe money she concluded.

"Got it." Hodgins replied.

"We done here?"

"I think so," Aubrey replied. "Anxious to get back to Temperance?"

"I just wanna make sure I treat her right."

"She might be the one huh?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah." Booth replied.

The three men moved towards the door and Brennan retreated quickly to the kitchen resuming her seat at the counter just in time.

"So maybe I'll see you later Temperance." Hodgins said as he and Aubrey made their way down the hall to the door.

Booth turned his attention to her, coming to stand next to her and leaning down for a quick peck on the lips.

"I'd like to go home," Brennan said.

"Oh." Booth looked disappointed.

"You're a busy man and I don't want to keep you from your work." She needed to contact Angela and tell her what she had heard. Whatever it was, she knew it sounded big. Perhaps big enough to bring Booth down and end her undercover stint. She was suddenly disappointed at the thought that it would all end.

"I don't have to be anywhere until much later." Booth offered. "But if you wanna go home, I'll take you."

"No, I can call a cab."

"Nonsense. I'll drive you. Maybe help you unpack?"

"No. It'll be easier if I did it myself." She had to placate him so she continued, "You can drive me home though." She just had to convince him not to come up to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you list time:_** ** _GalaxieGurl (ooohhh must have been nice seeing the eclipse, thanks for all the positive encouragement for this story, as to ending up together… you'll have to read on and see), kareneb (yup we'll see), mendenbar (okay I won't tell you), 50 Shades Of Booth (we will almost certainly come to that), 554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _aadams00, Anon447,_** ** _jsboneslover, guest (who said you love Brennan in Booth's shirts, I think it's rather hot too). And to everyone else reading this story, thank you too._**

As Booth pulled up to Brennan's rented apartment he turned to her and remarked, "So this is where you live? Convenient."

"You mean convenient cos it's a couple of blocks from your club?"

"Yeah. Which also means I'll get to see more of you."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks for breakfast."

He took her hand gently, tugging her towards him. He tilted his head and their lips met, kissing her languidly. The familiar ache in her core that she wanted only him to satisfy returned and she fisted his jacket, pulling him closer. They broke the kiss, both breathing heavily.

"Can I see you tonight?" Booth asked hopefully.

"I thought you had work or something."

Booth shrugged. "It's just work, no big deal. I can come by say seven? Take you to dinner?"

She needed to find out where the alleged shipment that Booth was expecting was taking place. That and on a more personal level, she too wanted to see more of him. "And then back to your club?"

"No. I need to be someplace else after that, but I'll make it up to you."

He was being illusive but she didn't want to risk probing any further.

"It's not a problem. I'll see you later then." She opened his car door and made her way to her apartment, making sure he had driven off before calling Angela.

"Bren where have you been? I was worried."

"I was with Booth."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"You slept with him didn't you?"

"No!"

"You can't hide it from me. I know you did."

"It's all part of the cover Angela, he's a very careful man. It's the only way I can gain his trust."

"Yeah right. This isn't your first rodeo Sweetie. You didn't _need_ to sleep with Booth."

"Look Angela forget that okay? They're at war with some other gang, I think it's the Broadsky gang, operating out of Fifth?"

"We're keeping an eye on them too."

"And he's expecting some big shipment tonight. I'm guessing drugs."

"Where?"

"I couldn't get that out of him."

"So sleeping with him didn't work its magic?"

"Angela…"

"Okay, okay. It's probably at the shipyard right? You want me to alert HRT?"

"I'm not even sure it's there, maybe send some guys for surveillance?"

"Sounds like a plan." Brennan was about to hang up when Angela spoke again. "I'm worried about you. I can understand why you got into bed with him, he's very hot. But you shouldn't get attached. You should keep your eye on the prize and that's the promotion you wanted."

"Don't worry Angela. I can take care of myself."

"One more thing Bren, was the sex as good as I think it should be? I mean considering how studdly he looks…"

Brennan laughed softly. "Goodbye Angela."

As they hung up Brennan sighed. Booth was hot, very hot. Not to mention good in bed. But she knew it was more than that. They had a connection, one she had not had before with another man. The fact that he felt it too was all the more appealing to her. She thought that she was very possibly losing her mind, considering that she was even losing interest in the promised promotion. Her traitorous heart was falling for him… hard and again she didn't feel like she wanted to fight it.

… …

That evening, Booth was getting dressed for his dinner date with Brennan when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"They took out Vincent." Booth could hear Aubrey's voice shaking with anger over the phone.

"What?!"

"They took a couple of shots at us. One of them hit Vincent."

"Fuck!" Booth ran a hand through his hair. Vincent was quirky but he was a good soldier. He had proved his loyalty to Booth more than once. "How many of theirs did we take out?"

"Fischer told me maybe two or three, hurt a couple of others bad."

Booth clenched his fists in anger. He didn't like getting his hands dirty, he had to remain clean just in case law enforcement came knocking. He had already pulled the trigger two nights ago. He was itching to get back at Broadsky. He considered making an exception. The Army had trained him well and he was a world-class sniper.

"We need to retaliate. Someone close to Broadsky, maybe one of his lieutenants? Dude with the dragon tattoo."

Booth could hear the wheels in Aubrey's head turning. "I know who you're talking about. Broadsky's kid brother."

"Yeah. I want him."

"Tonight?"

"Nah, we've got time. Let them think they've scared us off for awhile. Then we'll hit when they least expect."

"Right, so you wanna take the shot?"

Booth almost said yes but took a breath to calm himself. It was too soon for him to kill again. "Not this time. But I want it to be taken care of well."

"Got it. I'll get Clark. They dude's precise and methodical."

"Vincent's body?"

"Cops were there pretty quick…"

Booth sighed. It was fortunate that he had several high-ranking officers from Metro in his pocket. "I don't want anything pointing back at us. This gang war shit is getting too much publicity in the press."

"Want me to call Chief Walsh?"

"I'll go. Pay him a visit at home, say hi to his wife and kids. Make sure he makes this all go away and get Vincent back. Return him to his Mom, give him a proper funeral."

"You'll still be at the docks tonight right?"

"Yeah."

Booth hung up. He was boiling with rage. Not only had one of his crew been taken out, but he had to miss his date with Brennan as well. Booth had a notorious temper. Every one of his men knew. The anger fuelled him and made him tough. It kept him going. He pulled off his flashy tie and suit jacket, replacing it with his brown leather one. He tucked his gun safely into the back of his pants and grabbed his car keys, ready to attend to business. It was going to be a busy night. He regretted that he hadn't gotten Brennan's number. He hated for her to think that he stood her up.

… …

Brennan had waited on the sidewalk outside her apartment building. She still didn't want him in her apartment. He was half an hour late and she wondered if he had forgotten their date or that something had cropped up with the shipment Hodgins was talking about. It was getting cold and Brennan decided that he wasn't going to show. She returned to the warmth of her apartment, more disappointed than she should have been. That night she fell asleep wondering if she had done something wrong to make him lose interest, or that Booth had figured her out.

The next morning, Brennan was awakened by the shrill ringing of her phone.

"Bren are you okay?"

"I'm fine Angela."

"I was so worried! There was an incident, a drive-by shooting yesterday. I thought you were caught in the middle of it."

Brennan now awake, inexplicably started worrying about Booth. "What happened?"

"You know that turf war you told me about between Booth and Broadsky?"

"Where there… any casualties?"

"A couple from Broadsky as expected since you said Booth ordered the hit. But I think one of his got killed too. Metro is handling it so information's coming to us is in pieces."

Brennan's worry intensified. She reasoned that she had overheard Booth ordering the hit but didn't remember him saying he would participate.

"What is it with these guys anyway? Booth practically owns this town and this Broadsky guy is trying to get a piece of the pie. With Booth's reach and power, this is not going to go down well for Broadsky. But we all know he's not going to go down without a fight. It's gonna be a long and violent battle, with lots of innocent blood shed along the way. It'll be a mess for Metro and us."

"I'll try to speak with Booth, see if he will tell me anything about this."

"Sweetie, he hasn't even showed you his _other_ side yet. He's not going to tell you about all this stuff so soon."

"Not yet but I'll get there."

"It's not worth your life Bren."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Just be careful, please? I mean, I could live with you ending up with a broken heart but if anything happened to you…"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

 ** _The next week or so might get busy and I might not be able to post more chapters as frequently as I like. But on another note, I'm getting started on the other multi-chapter fic I mentioned. Sometimes ideas hit and you just gotta get them out. But don't worry, I'm still working on this story as well._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Found some time to post a chapter. Yay! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing._** ** _Kareneb, GalaxieGurl (thank you, although I didn't fancy any Nancy Drew or Agatha Christie books),_** ** _554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _MoreBonesPlz, aadams00._**

Booth bounced his leg up and down anxiously. The highly anticipated shipment of illicit drugs had been delivered smoothly just as planned. Hodgins had covered all the bases and they stood to make a ton of money in the process. Chief Walsh, duly scared by Booth making a trip to his abode, had made quick work of sweeping the shooting incident under the rug and Vincent's body had been returned to his mother without being cut up and examined by the medical examiner. Still he couldn't help the anxiety in his gut, something he wasn't accustomed to feeling when he was in the familiar territory of his most popular nightclub.

He had stood her up and he worried Brennan might be mad at him. He toyed with the idea of going to her apartment but he had too much pride. Keeping up appearances, that was what his father had always taught him. Nobody could see him as weak. He was powerful and always got what he wanted. This time what he wanted seemed to be slipping out of his grasp.

That night, he was seated in his usual booth, alone this time. He wasn't in the mood for drinks or the company of other women. He now had his eyes only on one. Camille Saroyan was the only one brave enough to join him. The daughter of one of Edwin Booth's closet associates, the two had grown up together and she was like an older sister to him.

"What's making you all broody?"

"None of your business."

"Can't be Vincent is it? This isn't the first time we've lost one of our own." Cam patted him affectionately on the knee.

Booth shrugged.

Cam pressed on. "That girl you brought home two nights ago?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw you two together, saw how you looked at her. I know you Seeley."

"She might be the one you know?"

"Really?"

"I think so."

"Seeley if you're serious about her…"

"I know. It's gonna take patience and time. I need to gain her trust before letting her in on what we do."

" _If_ you decide on letting her in."

"Look if I'm gonna make something of us, give it a shot for the long haul, I've gotta tell her some day right?"

"Just be careful. We've got so much to lose."

"I know what I'm doing Camille."

Cam rolled her eyes. She hated to be called by her full name.

"I'm the one who approves all the people who work for you, your housekeeper, the pool boy, I'm good at reading people. I get the vibe you need to be careful around her."

"Just by one look?" Booth stared at Cam incredulously, suddenly angry. "I don't need your stamp of approval on who I go out with."

"Relax Seeley, I just want what's best for you. You're like my little brother." She spied the woman Booth was pining for entering the club. "Looks like here's your chance to make amends." She nodded towards the club entrance.

Brennan saw Booth at his usual spot. He didn't have an entourage of women with him, but the attractive African American next to him seemed very cosy with him. He was talking to her with a closeness she hadn't seen with the other women he was with. A tinge of jealousy started to spread through her. He seemed to have noticed her and stood, flashing her his charm smile.

As he approached, she noticed how the crowd seemed to instinctively part, clearing a smooth path for him to her.

"Hi," he greeted her somewhat shyly.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be here."

"You scared?"

"I get scared, just like you."

Booth smiled, she didn't seem angry. He took her hand in his, squeezing gently. "Listen, about last night, I'm really sorry."

"You better have a good reason for standing me up."

"I do. But not here."

Brennan did a double-take, was he going to share all his deep, dark secrets with her?

"C'mon, let's go somewhere we can talk."

For a moment, she thought he would drive her to his hilltop thinking spot again. Instead he led her towards a spiral staircase with a "no entry" sign to the side of the dance floor. Beside the stairs, Wendell stood menacingly keeping an eye on all the proceedings in the club. Wendell nodded at his boss as Booth led her up the stairs, then along the narrow catwalk overlooking the club to the back where she concluded had to be where his office was located.

He opened the door and led her in. It was a typical office, equip with a desk, computer and several filing cabinets. To the corner sat a rather luxurious looking couch. He pulled her towards the couch and they sat side by side.

"About last night, there was a bereavement. Something happened to one of my guys. It was an emergency. I had to see to it, I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

Angela's intel had been accurate. "Is everything okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, it will be, thanks for asking."

"I was a little upset you didn't show up. I thought I was going to be like one of those girls you have a one-night stand with."

"You? Never. I told you, this is going somewhere. You're _not_ like the others."

Brennan smiled a shy smile and leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips. She tried to pry more out of him. "So, this is your office huh?"

"Yeah."

"How many girlfriends have you brought up here to make out with?"

"You're the first."

"I'm your girlfriend now?"

"I hope you are. I want you to be. All those women you've seen me with, they won't be a problem. Once I decree that you're mine, and I'm yours, they'll back off."

"Decree huh?"

"You did say this was my kingdom."

Brennan paused, this was what she was here to do. Gain his trust, make him let his guard down, collect evidence, call in SWAT, bring him down. The sequence of events had been very clearly mapped out for her but the thought of SWAT descending on them and the possibility of him getting hurt in the process didn't sit well with her at all.

He again mistook her long pause for doubt. "Look, Temperance, I know I don't have a good rep when it comes to women okay? But it's because I've never found the right one yet. But like I said, we have this connection, it's like nothing I've ever had with anyone else. I'm serious about you and I want this, us… to work out. But… if you don't feel the same way… it's not like you're my prisoner… you can go… I mean if you want to…"

He looked like a hurt little schoolboy. She did feel the same and it scared and exhilarated her at the same time. The lines she had drawn in her head once again blurred.

"I feel that connection too." There was only truth in her voice.

Booth beamed at her. She had to be the one, the one everyone would call Mrs Booth. He leaned towards her, pressing a hot passionate kiss to her lips. Again, that kiss wiped all coherent thought out of her mind. They kissed passionately, their tongues duelling for dominance. His busy fingers ghosted the tops of her breasts sending tingles of pleasure down her spine. He slipped the thin straps off her shoulders, pulling the top of her dress down to reveal her breasts. He was on her immediately licking and sucking. She reached for the buckle of his pants and unbuckled them. They separated long enough for him to shuck off his pants and boxers while she hitched up her dress pulling off her lacy panties. Booth groaned at the sight of her and was on top of her instantly.

"I want you so bad," he groaned as he buried his face into her neck, planting hot kisses. With one hand, he reached down between her legs, his fingers gently skimming her folds, delighted to find her already wet and ready for him.

"I want you too." She reached for his hard cock and guided him between her warm thighs, towards the entrance of her aching core. The sensations from two nights ago flashed in her mind and she wanted to feel them again. She let out a moan of pleasure as he pushed himself into her, quickly beginning to move hard and fast in and out of her. She wrapped her legs round his waist, hooking her ankles behind him. The angle allowed him deeper penetration and he hit somewhere nice inside her each time he slid in. In and out, the friction generated between them was exquisitely delicious and soon both exploded in ecstasy. Still panting, Booth was quick to slide out of her, not wanting to crush her with his weight.

"That was a very good quickie." Brennan giggled, causing him to laugh along with her. He pulled her towards him, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm madly in love with you Temperance." Booth whispered.

Brennan thought she might cry from the irony of her situation. Truth be told she felt like she was madly in love with him too, which would have been great, save for the fact that he was a known mob boss and she was an undercover FBI Agent. Booth didn't need her to answer. She didn't seem frightened by his confession and wasn't expecting her to reply that she felt the same. The fact that she had agreed to feeling something special between them was good enough for now.

As their breathing returned to normal, Booth got up and retrieved her discarded panties, handing it to her with a cheeky smile. He pulled on his boxers and pants, all the while watching her put on her underwear and pull up her dress to cover her breasts. He reached a hand to her, helping her stand on wobbly legs. He pulled her dress back down, trying in vain to smooth the wrinkles on it.

"Forget it," Brennan laughed.

His body was unwilling to lose contact with her and he once again pulled her to him, wrapping an arm round her waist.

"I need to get back on the floor. Come with me. I'll take you home later."

He led her out of the office back down the catwalk when the band started to play a slow song. Booth flashed her a smile. "Dance with me?"

Brennan wrapped her arms round his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. It was all contradictory but she felt a strange sense of security and warmth in his embrace. They swayed to the music, lost in each other's arms for an inordinate amount of time when she heard someone call out to Booth.

"Seeley."

The couple separated and Brennan turned to find the woman Booth was with earlier standing a few feet from them. She felt a wave of jealousy course through her.

"Cam. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the office, you guys are kinda in my way."

"Right." He gestured to Brennan, "Temperance. This is Cam Saroyan."

Cam reached out her hand which Brennan shook cautiously. "Cam and I grew up together. Our fathers were business partners and our families spent a lot of time together. She's like my big sister."

"I'm not that much older than you Seeley."

"I didn't say you were old." Booth teased.

Brennan relaxed. Their banter did remind her of siblings.

"Oh and I have a confession to make," Booth looked at Brennan. "When you asked me if I brought other women to my office… well Cam comes to my office a lot. I mean when I'm not at the club, she helps keep an eye on things.

Cam smiled. "He's right Temperance. Except, I don't go to his office to have sex like you guys did. Wrinkled dress, swollen lips, it's kinda hard not to know what you two were busy with in there."

"Cam…" Booth groaned. It was the first time Brennan had seen Booth slightly embarrassed instead of his usual cocky self.

"Hey I know you Seeley, nothing to be shy about. Anyway, I really have to get to the office to see to some paperwork. Nice meeting you Temperance."

"You too Cam." Brennan replied politely as Cam walked past them.

They descended the stairs back to the dance floor. Booth leaned in to Brennan, pressing a kiss to her lips. She was someone he knew he wouldn't ever tire of.

"Come on, I need to get back down there."

As they made their way back to the table where he usually occupied, he wrapped a protective arm round her waist. A gesture to the world that she was his. She could feel many jealous female eyes on them, but she knew he only had eyes for her. It was half the battle won, she had gained his love and trust. She knew this couldn't possibly end well, especially since she knew she was falling hard for him. She had to somehow figure out a way to reconcile the conflicting worlds they came from, without either of them ending up seriously hurt in the process.

 ** _Some of you have mentioned in your reviews from the past chapters that you're anxious to see how things play out once Booth finds out, if he does find out. This would be addressed in the next couple of chapters. Stay tuned._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_GalaxieGurl, Kentucky435, kareneb, 50 Shades Of Booth, LJLanham_** ** _,_** ** _aadams00, 554Laura. Thanks for all your theories as to how this story's going to play out. Some of you aren't too far off *wink*. Keep reading to find out if you were right! Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed anonymously and everyone else who is following and reading this story._**

The next three months passed in a flurry of late morning picnics on the grounds of his estate, afternoon swims in his pool and dinners at expensive restaurants followed by the mandated appearance at his nightclub. The women who often threw themselves at him seemed to get the message. Everyone know she was his woman and he wasn't interested in anyone else. When they returned home to his mansion in the early hours of morning each day, they made torrid love to each other, waking up close to noon in each others' embrace. This was a life she found she had surprisingly grew to like.

Brennan was very personable and she soon became friends with his gang. She learned that Aubrey had an enormous appetite and was hungry all the time, and that Hodgins was a conspiracy theorist, often amusing everyone at the bar with his theories of mind control and aliens. Wendell no longer only kept a close eye on Booth but extended his protection to her as well. She learned that Arastoo the doorman, was secretly in love with Cam, but had not yet worked up the courage to tell her. She learned that Finn had murdered his step-father to save his mother, and that Booth had made it all go away such that the youth did not have to pay for his crime. Through them, she learned how Booth had earned their loyalty. Booth had gone out of his way to save their lives or had used his wealth to get them out of dire situations. Everyone Booth trusted and had working for him, literally or metaphorically owed him their lives.

She was steadily gaining Booth's trust as he revealed things about himself he professed not to have ever told anyone else. However, he was yet to give her even an inkling of any illegal activities he or any of his associates were involved in. She had practically moved in with Booth and she found that her desire to gather the evidence she had been sent to procure had waned significantly. Booth made her happy, happier and more satisfied than she could ever remember. He loved her, there was no doubt and it was evident she loved him too. When she was lost in her undercover world, she easily forgot her mission. They were like soulmates who had finally found each other.

Since he had met Brennan, Booth had spent less time dealing with the affairs of his business. He left most of the business dealings to Hodgins and Aubrey. He was content to spend all of his waking and sleeping hours with her, getting to know her. She was like a drug he was addicted to. He knew the day would soon come when he would have to share what he really did for a living with her. He toyed with the idea of proposing marriage before revealing it to her. He was torn between telling her everything and fearing that she would leave him once she found out who he really was. He had resolved to enjoy whatever time he had been gifted with her. He had already begun his search for the perfect diamond ring for her, knowing that what he wanted to do was a gamble. One he could not afford to lose.

One cloudless night, after dinner, he was in his jacuzzi next to his pool, allowing the jets to soothe the ache in his back, the pain a souvenir from his time in the Army. Brennan was doing her usual laps in his pool. He was content to watch her, clad only in a skimpy bikini swimming up and down, his eyes feasting on the curves of her body.

His body itching for contact with her, he climbed out of the jacuzzi and joined her in the pool. She noticed him entering the pool and stopped. She watched as he descended the steps into the pool, fascinated by how the droplets of water ran down his neck then between his well-defined pectorals, delineating his abdominal muscles before joining the water in the pool. Wanting her lips to trace the same path as the water droplets, she swam up to him, wrapping her legs round his waist as he pulled her to him for a kiss.

"I missed you," he whispered as he nuzzled her ear.

She laughed. "We've spent the entire day together."

"Still isn't enough."

She traced a scar that ran along his chest with her finger. "What happened?" She wasn't really fishing for information, simply curious. "Was it also from the time you got the scars on your feet?" He had shared the story of being captured and tortured during his first tour with the Rangers.

"Some guy took a shot at me in Afghanistan. Different incident."

"And this one?"

Another scar ran down his arm.

She felt Booth sigh. "My old man threw me down the stairs."

"Oh."

Booth had alluded to her that he had a violent childhood before.

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"I'm sorry." In the time she had spent getting to know him, she had learned that he was vulnerable too. A side he did not show to the rest of the world. He was genuinely kind, caring about those close to him. It was as if he had dual personalities, one which was the violent mob boss and the other that was the considerate lover and friend.

"Don't be. You had nothin' to do with it."

"My parents abandoned me when I was a child. I was in foster care." Brennan surprised herself when she shared something that was not part of her cover.

"I would never do such a thing to you… leave you." The depth of his love reflected in his eyes was sincere.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, pressing his already hard cock to her core which was covered by her bikini bottom. She ran her hand round the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her as she started to move up and down, rubbing herself against him.

"Booth!"

The male voice snapped Brennan and Booth out of their moment. Booth looked up, finding Aubrey at the edge of the pool.

"A little warning would've been nice."

"I called but you didn't pick up. Hey Temperance." He waved at her.

"What is it?" Booth asked, annoyed.

Aubrey cleared his throat. "That thing you wanted me to arrange."

"I'm sorry Temperance. We need a minute." Booth took some time, trying hard to subdue his raging erection. He climbed out of the pool, drying himself off with a towel on the deck chair. The men moved out of earshot and Brennan resumed she laps in the pool.

Aubrey checked to see that Brennan was occupied before speaking softly to Booth. "We've got Broadsky's brother."

"You're sure?"

"Clark got off a clean shot. Cops won't be able to tie it back to us."

"Great. I appreciate you getting it done. Listen, Broadsky's probably gonna retaliate."

"Yeah it's not the first time we got into it with another gang. I've stepped up guards at all our clubs. Wendell won't be far from you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Booth nodded at Brennan. "Just about everyone knows we're together now. If anything happens to her…"

"She's with you all the time now."

"Yeah. I know. I just… look just make sure Wendell's never far away. I'll make sure she stays here with me and even if I need to do stuff without her, I want Wendell here."

"Fine. You gotta explain it to her though."

"Time's not right. I'll just make up some excuse why Wendell needs to be here when I'm not."

"Got it."

"Thanks Aubrey."

"Don't worry about it."

Booth climbed back into the pool as Aubrey left.

"Everything okay?" Brennan asked as she swam up to him.

"Yeah. Just work." He wrapped his arms round her waist as he kissed her neck. "Now where were we?"

…

As the days wore on, Booth was mindful that it was very likely that Broadsky would retaliate. Deep inside he knew, it wasn't a likelihood. It was an event waiting to happen. He just hoped Brennan would not be there when Broadsky chose to act. As such he was on the edge, trying as much as possible to stay home with Brennan, to keep her safe. He however could not give the impression, especially to rival gangs, that he was in any way afraid and so the nightly appearances at his nightclub went on. On some rare nights, he could convince Brennan to stay home but most nights she just wanted to be wherever he went. Days passed without event, setting him even more on edge.

One night, after a session of passionate love-making with the woman he loved asleep in his bed, he made up his mind. Spooned against him, her warm, pliable body felt like home. He knew this was what he wanted for the rest of his life. They had only been together for a little more three months, but his mind had been made up. He had an elaborate plan in his mind on how he would propose to her. He had already chosen the ring he would buy. If she accepted he would reveal all. He knew it was a gamble but it wouldn't have been fair for her to marry him without knowing what he really did. He did not want her to suffer the same fate as his mother. He resolved she would have the choice to walk away with no repercussions if she thought that being his wife was too dangerous. He just hoped his revelations to her would not drive her away and make him lose the love of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you list time:_** ** _kareneb, Nelapl, aadams00, GalaxieGurl (lol! I had considered one or two of those possibilities for how this should play out, and I'm not gonna spoil it for you, so you're just gonna have to keep reading, mean ol' me), Robin (lol read on to find out if your theories are correct), IHEARTSEELEYJBOOTH_** **** ** _(RL's been really busy, and I haven't had the time to update as frequently as I like)._**

 ** _And to everyone else who's reading and following, a big thank you too!_**

Booth drove slowly into the narrow alley. He was in the middle of his preparations to cook up a feast that night then pop the question to Brennan, when he was interrupted by a text message. He only got texts from this person when it really mattered, so he knew he would have to allow his meal preparations to be interrupted and attend to the matter at hand immediately. Hoping it wouldn't mess up his plans for the evening, he slowed his car to a stop, as the person Booth was waiting for stepped out of the shadows. He had a baseball cap pulled low over his head and dark sunglasses. Opening the passenger side door and he slid into the car.

Booth pulled out of the alley slowly, driving for about half an hour away from town before stopping at a rest stop off the freeway. There were no cars there save for Booth's, providing the seclusion that he needed.

"What did you want to tell me that couldn't wait Sweets?" Booth asked, finally breaking the silence he had maintained throughout their entire drive.

FBI Special Agent Lance Sweets, removed the sunglasses from his face, turning to face Booth. "I know you're gonna scream at me but I gotta say what I gotta say."

"Just spit it out."

"You know your girlfriend, the one you're everywhere with now? Temperance Brennan?"

Booth suddenly had a sick feeling in his gut and he felt as if he was about to throw up. He had an inkling as to what Sweets was about to say and he didn't want to hear it.

"Yeah?" Booth asked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"She's FBI."

Booth was silent, his mind screaming that Sweets had to be wrong. The kid kept speaking, each word he spoke, like a knife to his heart.

"She's been sent undercover, to gather info, the Deputy Director sent her. He knew you'd fall for her. They need her to get evidence, proof, so they can build a case against you and take you down."

A ripping sensation of anger grew in the pit of Booth's stomach, clawing its way through him to emerge in an enraged cry. "Fuck!"

He punched the steering wheel of his car, then glared at Sweets.

"And you're absolutely sure about this?"

"Hey you know me man. Have I ever given you any reason to doubt my loyalty to you?"

Booth had once used his wealth and influence to save Sweets' life and career. The FBI Agent had felt indebted to Booth ever since. That and he was also receiving a healthy sum of money from Booth monthly to bring him intel from the FBI.

"No." Booth ran a hand through his hair. The confines of his car suddenly suffocating, he flung the car door open and stepped out. He threw a quick glance around, before reaching for his gun tucked in the back of his pants. He emptied the gun it into a nearby tree then climbed back into the car, slamming the door shut and stepping on the gas, pulling out onto the road.

"You satisfied now?"

"Fuck no!"

"I… I love her! I was about to tell her everything!" Booth gripped the wheel so tightly his knuckles started to turn white. "Fuck the FBI! She lied to me!"

"I'm sorry man." Sweets said softly. "I know you're mad."

"You think?!"

"Just slow the car down, the last thing you want now is to be pulled over by Highway Patrol."

He was still seething but he knew Sweets was right. Booth slowed down and drove Sweets back to the quiet alley where he had picked him up an hour ago.

"You gonna be okay Booth? Want me to call Aubrey or something?"

"No. Swear to me you won't tell any of my guys what you just told me. I wanna handle this on my own."

"I swear."

"Good. Now get outta here."

Sweets got out of the car, leaving Booth to ponder his next steps.

…

Booth had arranged for Brennan to be out with Wendell while he prepared for a romantic dinner at home. But now everything changed. He got home still fuming and very hurt, his heart-broken from her betrayal. He sent all of his staff home and had kept Ripley upstairs in his bedroom. Much as he hated it, he knew what he had to do. He sat alone in the living room, waiting for Brennan to return.

When Brennan got home that evening, Ripley did not greet her at the door. The house was strangely quiet and dark. Her first thoughts were that perhaps something untoward had happened, retaliation from a rival gang that had hit Booth at home. She regretted not having her gun with her in her purse. Her FBI training kicked in and her senses were on high alert as she walked down the hallway leading to the living room. She was surprised to see Booth siting in the semi-darkness.

"Booth, why are you sitting in the dark?"

He stood and stepped into the light, his face set in anger. She had rarely seen this expression on his face in her time with him and the intensity of it scared her. _Had her cover been blown?_ She had been careful and in the past months, she had cut off all contact with the FBI, including Angela. There was no way she could have let anything slip.

"How long?!" He stepped towards her, his voice trembling with barely contained anger. "How long were you going to lie to me?!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, clinging on to the remote possibility that he had not found out.

Booth shook his head in anger. "You're fucking FBI!"

He watched the color drain from Brennan's face. "Booth, I can explain - "

He held out his hand, indicating that she should stop talking. "You said you loved me! And I believed you! I loved you so much…" Angry tears streamed down his face. "All those nights we spent making love… you said you loved me… I would have died for you. I would have done anything for you!"

"I'm so sorry." She knew that he was right. She had deceived him and caused him pain that she now regretted causing. She had to make him see the truth, that despite her deception, her love for him had been genuine.

"Was any of it real?" He croaked.

"Yes it _is_ real." Her tears started to fall. "I'm sorry I deceived you. It was my mission to go undercover and gather evidence against you and your gang, but I fell in love with you. I really did. You talk about a connection between us, it's there. I wasn't lying when I said I felt it too. I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you." Brennan gave a bitter laugh. "You can see why I couldn't tell you. I love you, but yet, I took an oath and what you do is wrong. I want to be with you so badly but I can't."

"So what was the endgame?"

"What?"

"What's supposed to happen, you know when you got what you need. You arrest me?"

"Yes, but I call for back-up first."

Booth shook his head angrily. He reached for his gun, placing it on the coffee table. He noticed her eyes widen in fear.

"I'm not gonna shoot you." His voice suddenly devoid of emotion. "I never could. You can take that gun and shoot me now. In the heart, cos that's how it feels right now."

Brennan started to tremble. She knew to save her own life, she had to shoot him, maybe not in the heart as he had wanted but maybe just to incapacitate him enough so she could arrest him. Her cover had been blown, and even if Booth didn't kill her himself, she knew Aubrey or Wendell possibly would. She took a small step towards the gun, but stopped. She knew, just like him, she couldn't. She could never shoot the love of her life.

"I can't do it." Her voice cracked under the weight of emotion.

"Way I see it, you have two choices. You call for back-up, SWAT or whatever. But, I'm not gonna go down without a fight. They'll have to kill me first before I let them take me. They can come now or later but I'll give them hell. Or… I'm gonna walk outta here and I'm gonna go clear my head. Try to forget you. And when I get back, you're gone. All your things, take 'em. I don't ever wanna see you again. I don't wanna remember you were in my life."

"Those are my only two options?"

Booth nodded.

"Fine." She composed herself, trying to stop the barrage of emotion threatening to spill over. "I'll leave."

He turned towards the door, ready to storm out of his house so that she could pack her things and go.

"Booth!" He turned back to face her, looking at her for one last time. "Everything I felt for you is true. I never lied about that. I love you, I really do."

He shook his head, he couldn't believe anything she told him now. Angrily he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

 ** _Is it all over between them? Keep on reading to find out…_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I apologise for keeping everyone on the edge of their seats._**

 ** _Special thanks to those of you who took the time to review:_** ** _kareneb (you'll just have to read on to find out), Nelapl, aadams00, Anon447, LJLanham, 554Laura, Lauwy, Robin and all other guests who reviewed. Thank you for your reviews and patience._**

Brennan headed straight back to the Hoover to report that her cover had been blown. She knew with a degree of certainty that Booth would not come after her, but she couldn't say the same for the rest of his crew.

Assistant Director Hacker was clearly disappointed at her failure to complete her assignment successfully and did little to hide his displeasure at her failure. She had not been in contact for months and he had assumed deep cover meant she was in the process of getting what was needed for the FBI to build their case against Booth. Other than the one video she had recorded of Booth killing someone in the dark alley, she had little to show for. She knew his routine and had circumstantial evidence, but it wasn't enough. The ADA still wanted an airtight case.

Brennan knew she could kiss her promotion goodbye, but realised that she didn't really care. She had descended into a state of despair, numb to the world. With the large amount of vacation time she had amassed, she escaped work. She had lost her faith in the FBI and was unsure of what she was fighting for anymore.

Three days after her cover was blown, her partner Angela visited her one night after work, trying to lift her spirits and coax her back to work. Sitting in her dimly lit apartment, Angela patted her knee comfortingly.

"You need to get over him Sweetie."

Brennan shook her head sadly, the memory of Booth and the pain she caused him was too much and a stray tear escaped her eye.

"It was never my intention to hurt him. I loved him. And now he'll never forgive me."

"You can't be serious Bren. You know there was no future for the both of you together."

"He made me feel things I never felt before with any other man. Not even with Sully."

"So he was exceptional in bed. That probably comes from his wealth of experience since he's slept with so many other women."

"No Angela, that's not it. It wasn't just about the sex. Even if we didn't have it, we had this amazing connection, it's like we were meant to be together. He made me feel so loved, as if nobody else existed except me."

"You're trying to tell me that in a matter of three months, you found your soulmate, who happens to be a ruthless mob boss."

Brennan laughed bitterly at the irony. "The story of my life…"

"I suppose you can't help who you fall in love with. But you couldn't really have believed that the two of you were gonna live happily ever after right? Even if he was arrested, he would've gone away for life. Then what? Marry a guy who's serving life without the possibility of parole? You need to put this all behind you. You and Booth are never gonna happen."

"I just don't know if I'll ever find another man like him. Those three months, when I was lost in his world, it was the happiest I ever had been. He hadn't told me what he did and we were just two people in love. It wasn't about the money or power. I would have been happy to spend the rest of my life in that bubble."

"Well that bubble's burst. Hacker isn't exactly happy with you right now. Last I heard, he's putting together a task force, getting HRT to storm Booth's estate. It's going down soon."

"What? But I thought what I gave you was all circumstantial? He didn't want to convict on just a murder charge."

"I think Hacker's under pressure from the Director himself. Those gang wars are causing a lot of collateral damage. Innocent people are getting killed. Not to mention the amount of drugs Booth is responsible for that is circulating on the streets."

Brennan listened to what Angela said with growing trepidation. Booth being harmed or killed was now a very strong possibility. He had said he would go down fighting and she had no doubt he would. She knew he would rather die than go to jail. She could not bear the thought of that happening. She knew she had to do something about it. Even if it cost her job.

…

The next morning, Brennan walked into Deputy Director Hacker's office.

"I'd like a word with you Sir."

"It's been a busy morning, make it quick Agent Brennan."

"I heard that you're intending to send HRT after Seeley Booth."

"Who told you that?"

Brennan ignored the question. "I'd like to be part of the team."

"You already failed in your attempt to gather intel on him. You can see why I'm reluctant to include you in my task force. I even heard rumors that your feelings for him weren't entirely fake."

"I know Booth and I believe I can convince him to come with us without a fight, without the risk of any of our agents being hurt in the process. Booth has a strong following of gang members ready to give their lives for him, not to mention how secure his estate is. He will see us coming, there would be no element of surprise. I know the codes to his house. Allow me to go in alone, and if I fail, you can send in HRT."

"Your argument, Agent Brennan while convincing, was unnecessary. I'm not sending HRT after Booth."

"You're not?"

"There is no need to anymore."

"Why?" Brennan remembered Angela's words and wondered what could have made Hacker change his mind.

"Your information while accurate was outdated. I was just informed that before dawn the Broadsky and Booth gangs got into it. There was a bloody, violent battle. We were fortunate it happened at such an unearthly hour, when most people were still at home asleep. The possible number of civilian casualties could have been catastrophic. Metro was called in and when they couldn't handle it, we were called."

"So both mob bosses are in custody?" Brennan asked, now worried for Booth's safety.

"No. Again we were fortunate. They took each other out."

Brennan sank into the chair opposite Hacker's desk. Her voice now almost a hoarse whisper, she asked, "They're both dead?"

"According to reports from the field agents who responded, both gangs suffered heavy losses. The Broadsky gang was entirely annihilated. We have Broadsky on a slab in the coroner's office now. Took a bullet right in the head. James Aubrey, Booth's right-hand man is currently in custody. How he escaped that bloody gunfight without a scratch is a mystery. Jack Hodgins, Booth's other sidekick was severely wounded and undergoing surgery now. He'll also be arrested if he survives."

"And Booth?"

"Multiple eyewitness accounts report him taking a bullet to the chest and falling into the Potomac. The river's at its highest now and his body's probably washed downstream into Chesapeake Bay. We have divers attempting to retrieve his body now. If the bullet didn't kill him, the fall would have and even if he survived that, at this time of year, the water temperatures are freezing. He would have died either way."

Brennan fought back tears, refusing to allow the Deputy Director to see how affected she was by the news. She had spent the night trying to figure out how she could convince Hacker that she should be allowed to go talk Booth into turning himself in. She had convinced herself that even if he had to spend the rest of his life in jail, at least she could visit him, if he came to forgive her. Now all her hopes had been dashed. Disillusioned and sinking further into despair, she saw no more point in remaining with the FBI.

"Sir, I'd like to resign from the FBI. You'll have my letter later this afternoon."

"What? Are you sure? You failed in this one undercover mission but you'll have lots of other opportunities to redeem your career. Take all the vacation time you need, you can come back when you're ready."

"My mind's made up Sir."

"You sure I can't convince you otherwise? I can transfer you to a field office, a change in scenery might do you good."

"I'm sure."

"Alright then. It's our loss."

 ** _Okay, I have to admit, this chapter wasn't that much better in alleviating everyone's anxiety. But this isn't the last chapter, keep reading and reviewing!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_GalaxieGurl (you'll just have to keep reading to find out if you're right :), Nelapl, loverofbones, aadams00_** ** _,_** ** _kareneb (yup, who knows), LJLanham, Anon447, Lauwy_** **** ** _(it's AU so I figured I didn't need to keep everyone in character too much),_** ** _Robin, 554Laura and guests. Thank you all for your patience and kind words. Now on to the story…_**

A month after leaving the FBI, Brennan received a late night knock on her door. After her resignation, she had avoided all contact with the Bureau. She had ignored calls from Angela and figured, her ex-partner was here to check on her. She knew that most of Booth's crew had been killed or wounded in their showdown with Broadsky's gang but was still wary that any remaining members might seek her out for revenge. She reached for her gun and cracked her door open ever so slightly. A familiar bark greeted her. Realising who it was she opened the door wider and Ripley bounded in, jumping on her thoroughly licking her face.

"Easy boy." She smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. Behind Ripley, Hodgins, wheeled himself up to her.

"Hi Temperance. I was afraid if you saw me, you wouldn't let me in. Good thing I've got Ripley with me."

"Hodgins." She was momentarily stunned. Hodgins was in a wheelchair. She remembered that Hacker mentioned he had been seriously wounded in the firefight that had taken Booth's life. Hodgins wasn't someone she was expecting to see again. Comforted by the weight of her gun in her hand, yet slightly ashamed that she had considered shooting a man confined to a wheelchair, she asked cautiously, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I'm not here for revenge or anything. I promise."

Brennan glanced at Ripley who was wagging his tail madly at her, then back at Hodgins. He looked sincere and of all of Booth's crew, he had seemed the most like her. She stepped back allowing Ripley then Hodgins into her apartment, before checking to see that he was truly alone, before closing the door behind her.

"I'll make this quick." Hodgins wheeled himself next to Brennan's couch and she sat down on the armchair next to him. Ripley immediately took his place at her feet, much like he used to do when she was living with Booth.

"He likes you." Hodgins nodded at the dog. He turned to look over to Brennan. "Booth told me. About who you really are. He didn't tell anyone else. He knew Aubrey would have wanted revenge but me? I'm not really a fan of bloodshed. I just mostly manage his books and money, I hate guns and shooting people. I had enough of that in the army. As Booth's friend, when he told me… man I was pissed too. We treated you like family. You had us all fooled. I barely had time to comprehend what Booth told me when the thing with Broadsky went down. And I guess it doesn't really matter anymore."

"I heard you almost died."

"Yeah I figured you heard. You're FBI afterall."

"I'm not with the Bureau anymore."

"So I've heard."

"You have?"

"Booth was a very powerful man, his reach and grip over many people is further than you can imagine. How'd you think I'm a free man now? And Aubrey, he's not in jail now either."

Brennan nodded. She regretted that Booth had died. She now knew that even if he had been arrested, he would have found a way out somehow.

"We lost a lot of guys that day. I'm glad Booth took out Broadsky before he died. And now I'm stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I guess it's better than being dead."

"You're not really here to update me on yourself and Aubrey are you?"

Hodgins laughed. "No. Booth took care of us, I mean _really_ took care of us. He had a lot of foresight. I'm gonna be well off for the rest of my life." His tone grew sombre. "Booth did a lot of bad things, was responsible for a lot of dead people. But most of those people got what they deserved. He always made it a point not to hurt anyone he thought was innocent. He didn't deserve to go out like that. He was a good friend and I'm gonna miss him. Didn't even get to say a proper goodbye."

Brennan felt a stab of pain in her chest, as if a physical hand was squeezing her heart. She missed Booth too.

"The FBI have not found his body and after so long, they're probably gonna give up." Brennan stated protocol.

Hodgins nodded. "I would have liked to have given him a nice funeral you know? I owed him that much."

It was Brennan's turn to nod in understanding as Hodgins continued to speak.

"I'm gonna travel for a little bit, then maybe settle in some European country who has the technological advances to help me get back on my feet, literally. I'm sick of nightclubs and what Booth did. With him gone, I can pretty much do whatever I want. Figured I don't owe him anymore, except for this little guy."

Hodgins nodded at Ripley. "I can't take him with me and he needs someone to take care of him. I know how much he liked you."

"I'd gladly adopt Ripley."

"Great!" Hodgins smiled. "I'll go now." Hodgins scratched Ripley's head. "Be a good boy for Temperance okay? Don't forget me."

Ripley got up from Brennan's feet and licked Hodgins on the nose, as if understanding what he was being told. Hodgins started to wheel himself towards the door, but stopped, turning his wheelchair round to face Brennan.

"Oh I almost forgot. I found this in one of Booth's drawers. I think it was meant for you." He handed Brennan a small box. She could guess what was inside and her heart broke. "For what it's worth, he loved you. I never seen him so madly in love with anyone before. When he found out about you, he was really, really pissed, but I don't think he stopped loving you, not even then. He was mad but I could tell, he missed you too."

Brennan was then left alone to ponder Hodgins' parting words. She sat back down on the couch, patting the space next to her. Ripley jumped onto the couch, resting his head in her lap, much like he used to do before. She took comfort that she now had a reminder of Booth with her. She scratched behind the dog's ears, before working up the courage to open the small box.

She had been right, it was a diamond ring. It dawned on her that Booth had meant to propose. She fingered the ring in her hand, the diamond catching a glint of light and reflecting it back at her. He loved her, there was no doubt. The dam of emotions she had tried so hard for so long to hold back broke and she began to sob. It was like some sick joke and she cried bitterly. She cried for the man she loved and for his loss. She cried for the life they could have had. She wondered if she would have said yes if he had gotten to asking her. She wondered If her cover hadn't been blown, about the life they could have had together. But now she would never know. She sobbed bitterly for what they could have had. Beside her Ripley looked at her with forlorn eyes, as if trying to tell her he missed Booth too. What hurt the most was the thought that Booth had died believing that the love she had for him had not been real. The thought emoted deep feelings of regret and rage. Anger at the impossible circumstances that had forced her hand, causing her to hurt the person she had fallen so deeply in love with.

Brennan sat with Ripley on her couch, crying for a long time, until exhausted she fell asleep. She woke up hours later, feeling disorientated and spent. She felt as if she had run an emotional marathon. Ripley had not left her side and lay sleeping, his paw protectively resting on her lap. She gently stroked his back and his eyes opened. The ring that Booth had meant to propose to her with was still clenched in her hand. She was suddenly filled with a determination that she could not carry on like in her current state of despair. She had not had an easy life. Being in foster care had not exactly been a bed of roses but she had triumphed and risen from the ashes of the foster system. She had to find the strength to move on. With the two reminders of better times with Booth, she was determined to move on and start life anew.

 ** _Hang in there, we're almost at the end of this story._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Last chapter. Time to see if all your theories about how this story would play out were right. Here we go!_**

 ** _Thank you list:_** ** _Nelapl, aadams00,_** ** _ale,_** ** _GalaxieGurl (you aren't too far off in your guesses), Anon447, 554Laura, kareneb Dani. And everyone else who is following me as an author and this story._**

Her life in DC reminded Brennan too much of what she lost. She took time to sever all ties she had made from her time there and moved to Hawaii a month after Hodgins had left Ripley with her. There she used whatever savings she had and a small bank loan to open a small café. It wasn't much but it was enough to help her get by. She hoped life on the island would take her mind off Booth and help her get over him. She knew she had to. Her short time with him would always remain a treasured but bitter-sweet memory and she had no intention of forgetting him and the love they had. She did however know that for her own sanity, she had to move on from that part of her life.

One afternoon, three months after her move to Hawaii, when she thought she was settling in nicely on the island, her world was rocked again. She noticed a tourist, clad in a typical loud floral shirt, entering her café. He took the table nearest to the entrance. He had tried to be inconspicuous but his limp drew her attention to him. He had a straw hat pulled low over his face but there was something familiar about him, and it wasn't until Ripley started barking wildly, wagging his tail and bounding up to the man that she realised who it was. She could hardly believe her eyes, wondering if this was all a part of reality. She watched from the behind the counter as Ripley pounced on the man, licking his face and watched as the person she thought was dead scratched behind the dog's ears, just like he always did. He lifted his head and their eyes locked. Her heart fluttered. His face looked as if he had gone through hell and back. He had grown a beard and his usually imposing frame looked smaller but there was no mistaking it, it was Booth. He offered her his trademark cocky grin, waving his hand ever so slightly at her before gingerly rising to his feet and slowly limping out of the café onto the broad walk leading to the beach. Ripley immediately followed, trotting carefully by his side.

Brennan was momentarily shocked into inaction but rational thought came back to her and she nodded to the waitress employed by her, gesturing that she was talking a walk, before starting after Booth. She found him seated on a bench by the beach, under the shade of a palm tree. Her heart thundering in her chest, she took small steps towards him, her emotions a jumble of trepidation and happiness. She wasn't entirely sure what his intentions were. Did he lure her to this secluded spot on the beach to exact revenge? Was he still angry at her? Ripley lay at his feet, looking lazily content. She remembered Hodgins' last words to her and took courage from them. She approached him cautiously, taking a seat on the bench beside him, careful to keep him at arm's length.

"Is it really you?"

"I'm not a ghost if that's what you're asking."

Brennan ducked her head smiling. Those were not the first words she thought they would exchange.

"I'm glad you're not." Brennan lifted her head staring out into the horizon. "Everyone thought you died. I cried for a long time."

"It's better this way. I like the anonymity."

"They said you got shot and fell into the river. Hodgins, brought Ripley to me."

"Yeah. Like you said everyone thinks I'm dead. Nobody knows I'm here. Not Hodgins, not Aubrey. I guess he's happy to be the one calling the shots now. And Hodgins? I'm sorry he's stuck in a wheelchair but he's happy too seeing the world. Cam? She's more than willing to be helping Aubrey. Arastoo's still there, so she'll stay."

"So you're keeping tabs on everyone?"

"Not everyone, just the people I really care about."

Brennan understood what he was trying to tell her but was still hesitant. She chose to change the direction their conversation seemed to be headed for.

"How did you…"

"Fake my death?"

Brennan nodded.

"It wasn't like I planned it. After you left, I was so mad. It felt like I knew no other emotion other than rage. I felt hollow inside. You were my entire world. I felt like I was the walking dead. After I took out Broadsky and I got shot, I was ready to give up. As I was falling into the river, I thought that was it. I must've passed out and when I came to I was in so much pain. I was on some remote bank somewhere down river." He rubbed his right leg. "My leg was badly broken and I was bleeding from where I got shot but somehow I dragged myself to the road. Some old guy in a truck came by and I forced him to take me to this guy I know. He used to be a surgeon back in Cuba, I helped him out when he first got here. He did his best to fix me up. I almost didn't make it but I pulled through. My leg didn't heal like it should and I've got a limp now but I'm alive."

Booth looked up at Brennan, and she saw a hint of regret in his eyes.

"I wish some of my guys didn't die that day. Wendell, Finn, Fischer. They were good kids. I was in and out of consciousness for a long time and when I finally came to, Rudolfo, the Cuban surgeon, told me everyone thought I was dead. It was all over the papers and I realised I had been given a second chance, and I thought of you."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I was so angry. I knew you had nothin' the FBI could use against me, and like Aubrey I would've just walked if they arrested me. When I found out who you really were, I thought I might as well have died. I didn't have a reason to live anymore. I just…" He blew out a breath. "…it hurt you know? It felt like a lie."

"But it wasn't. Everything I said, my love for you, it was real. My cover story was not reality, but everything I felt and how I fell in love with you, it was real. It could not have been a lie. If I could go back I would. I would have thought of a way to do things differently. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do." She remembered how gut-wrenching it felt to think that he had died thinking that she did not love him. She had a chance to convince him otherwise now. She tugged at the necklace that was hidden under her blouse. At the end of it was the diamond ring Booth had meant for her.

"You were going to ask me to marry you."

Booth nodded slightly, offering her a bitter smile. "Yeah but Sweets…"

"Sweets? As in Special Agent Lance Sweets?"

Booth nodded. Hodgins was right. Booth's reach was everywhere. For a long time, she wondered how Booth had found out and now she knew.

"You can imagine how I felt. He told me who you really were on the day I was gonna propose."

"I'm so sorry Booth. I never meant to hurt you."

"So how'd you get the ring?"

"Hodgins. He gave it to me the same time he brought Ripley to me."

"And you've kept it all this time?"

"It fits my finger perfectly… but it didn't feel right. I didn't want to wear in on my hand. You were the one meant to slip it onto my finger."

"Would you have said yes?"

"Honestly Booth I don't know. I took an oath."

Booth nodded as if he was expecting that answer.

"If we had met under different circumstances I would have."

"Yeah?"

"Probably. Yes."

"What we had? It was something not everyone is lucky enough to find. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't think I've ever loved anyone like I love you Temperance."

"And now?" She asked almost afraid of his answer. Deep down inside she had never stopped loving him. But she had thought he was dead and all hope was lost. But seeing him today had renewed that hope.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you, even when I was angry at what you did." He flashed her his Boothy charm smile that she had missed. "I've got some money. I'm gonna leave the country. Settle down in Switzerland, spend the rest of my days there without anyone knowing who I am. Without anyone trying to arrest or kill me. Without having to keep up appearances, look over my shoulder all the time or kill anyone else. I've shed enough blood to last a lifetime."

He reached for her, taking her hand. Everything she had felt for him came back in a rush. That familiar jolt of electricity sparked between them. He must have felt it too because he paused, as if trying to savour the sensation.

He stared at their joined hands as he spoke, "You know when I was falling into the river, and I thought I was gonna die, I thought of you. I regretted that I didn't get a second chance with you. I realised in those couple of seconds that I didn't care if you were FBI, I just wanted to be with you."

"Really?"

He locked eyes with her again and nodded. She knew he was telling the truth.

"I'd like you to come with me. We don't have to work. I've got enough for us to grow old there, with Ripley," the dog's ears perked up at the sound of his name and he lifted his head looking expectantly at Booth, "and maybe a couple of kids."

"A couple of kids?"

"I never wanted to have any. I didn't want them to have to live with the burden of my legacy, just like I had to with my Dad. But this entire being dead thing has given me, given us, a chance. So I'm asking, if you don't mind a man who's gonna have to walk with a limp for the rest of his life, do you wanna come with me?"

It was all too sudden and she was taken aback by his question. She had never expected to see him again but now she had been given a chance to live out what she thought she had lost. There was no need to overthink things, she chided herself. She knew what her answer would be. Smiling, she squeezed his hand before slipping her hand out of his grasp. She undid the clasp of her necklace and removing the diamond ring, she handed it to Booth. "You want to make it official?"

Booth laughed as he scooted towards her, closing the space between them. "I'd get on one knee but you know." He patted his right leg. Grimacing as he stood, he pulled Brennan to her feet with him.

"I had this elaborate dinner all planned out and I was gonna romance you and ask you after you had some wine. If you had said yes, I would have told you everything. What I did, who I really was. I guess back then we both weren't being entirely honest with each other. You were undercover and I hid what I really did from you. But now, I'm not keeping anything from you. This is the real me. I love you Temperance, I've loved you since I first set eyes on you. Would you marry me?"

Brennan beamed back at him almost shyly. "Yes. And I'm not keeping any secrets from you either."

Booth's smile mirrored hers, bright and full of hope. Beside them Ripley seemed to pick up on their joyous mood and started to bark, running happy circles around them. Booth slipped the diamond ring onto her finger then removed his straw hat, dropping it to the ground. He wrapped an arm round her waist, pulling her body flush with his, he tilted his head, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Here's to our new life together." She whispered as they broke the kiss.

 ** _Thank you everyone for sticking with this story and me and allowing me a moment of whimsy to explore a very AU B &B. I had many versions of how this story should end, some sadly tragic and some not so. What helped me decide on this ending was my belief that they're soulmates, meant to be together, that someone meant for the other, no matter what universe they're in. So I had to end it in a way that allowed them to be together and ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after. _**

**_Stay tuned, I have another multi-chapter fic coming up, and don't worry it's back to the usual B &B we all know and love._**


End file.
